


Happily Ever After

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Married Couple, happily ever ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is that?" Allison asks, eyes locked on the contents of the box Lydia's holding. There's a pair of leather collars nestled between the thin paper, and they're connected with a long, thin chain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Mating Games week 1 challenge!

"What is that?" Allison asks, eyes locked on the contents of the box Lydia's holding.

There's a pair of leather collars nestled between the thin paper, and they're connected with a long, thin chain. Each collar is white, 2 inches in width and covered with glimmering stones. They could be diamonds for all she knows but Allison doesn't care. They could be glass and she'd still wear Lydia's collar with pride.

No, the problem, as it were, is the size. Both collars don't look big enough to be worn around the neck. "Lydia?" Allison questions.

Lydia waits for her to pick a sparkling leather strip up before picking it's twin up, wrapping it and the chain around one wrist. "I think this is more us. More equal footing." She explains quietly, pink flush running down her chest and dipping under the cream corset she's wearing.

Momentarily distracted by the color, it takes Allison a beat to realize that Lydia is slipping the leather around her wrist, making sure it's a snug fit before letting go. "Oh." She blinks at her wrist, smiling when she realizes what Lydia means. Her smile blossoms like a flower when Lydia shyly holds the second bracelet out.

Allison steps forward, so that they're chest to chest (something which makes her wish neither of them were wearing the laced corsets because there's nothing she loves more than the feeling of Lydia's nipples brushing against her own chest). She accepts the studded bracelet, kissing the bony edge of Lydia's wrist before carefully slipping the leather bracelet to its rightful place.

The chain clinks and sparkles between them. Allison grins, admiring how it looks and how appropriate it feels. "Not what you were expecting right?" Lydia teases, nudging Allison back, back, back until they both fall back on the bed.

It's Allison's hand wrapping around the chain which drags the redhead down with a surprised yelp and a giggle. The brunette laughs, delighted and so very happy. That particular feeling had been born the day Lydia had kissed her in her car after school, growing and growing until it's become this big ball of sunshine Allison carries around in her chest. And right it's pulsing with every giggle reverberating against her.

"I love it." Allison tells her wife, pressing her chin down to catch Lydia's eyes before pressing in to kiss those red, red lips. It's a beautiful shade, a perfect compliment to Lydia's complexion. And Allison has waited all day to turn it into a messy smear through dirty, long kisses.

She tries to turn the kiss from loving to filthy, opening her mouth and moaning throatily against a plump lip but Lydia backs away. Allison follows with a tiny confused noise, wondering why before being confronted with Lydia standing up and turning her back towards her.

Lydia shoots her a coy look before glancing down at the laced corset. "Help me out?" She asks, well aware of the image she presents. Allison takes in the stocking clad legs, the garter belt, the sharp curves of Lydia's shoulder blades before nodding.

Time seems to stretch and contract as she loosens Lydia's corset, holding her breath until Lydia wriggles her way out and turn around to face her. "So," Lydia smirks before straddling Allison's, pushing her down as she links their hands together. "How should we start the rest of our lives together?"

Happiness makes her answer stick in the back of her throat, causing her voice to thicken when she squeezes Lydia's hands and answers, "With some mind melting mutual orgasms maybe?"

Lydia hums, one thigh sliding high between Allison's thighs."Sixty-nine?"

"Perfect." Allison moans.


End file.
